


Sam And Dean Look Like A Meal To Jon Because Of All That Trauma

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Series: Tma/Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Crossover, Takes place in season three of tma, and probably season five of spn, avatar! Jon, like pretty much full blown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Sam and Dean meet Jon
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jonathan Sims & Dean Winchester, Jonathan Sims & Sam Winchester
Series: Tma/Supernatural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746079
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	Sam And Dean Look Like A Meal To Jon Because Of All That Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> This is written horribly but I don't care
> 
> I've been watching Supernatural

Jon watched as Julia and Trevor left him at his motel. Once they were completely gone from view he sighed, leaning up against the outside of the building. While he was standing there he felt something two men walked past him. 

One was tall, about the same height as Martin, with longer brown hair. The other was shorter, but still over average height. They were both wearing flannels and brown jackets, and both of them carried a sent Jon had gotten quite used to. 

Trauma

It was coming in waves off of them and Jon couldn't help but stop them. 

"Hey, could you two help me with something?", He asked before they got too far. They turned and looked at him. Both of them seemed a bit cautious, and Jon couldn't blame them, what with all his scars and everything. 

"Yeah, sure", The taller one said, "What do you need?"

"Well, I was hoping you could help me move something in my room", Jon lied, "I promised a friend I'd drop a package off for them, but I guess I didn't take into account the weight of it"

"And you need us to move it for you?", The shorter of the two men asked. 

"Yes, if you could put in my car for me, I'd appreciate it", He told them. 

"Alright, where's you room?"

"This way", Jon said and began to lead them to the other side of the building towards his room. They followed behind, but still seemed weary of him. Jon supposed they should be. 

"I'm Jonathan Sims, by the way", Jon told them as they walked, "But you can call me Jon"

"Nice to meet you Jon", The taller man spoke again, "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean"

"Brothers? How wonderful", Jon said as they reached his room, he unlocked the door and held it open for them, "Here we are"

The two brothers stepped in, Jon following behind them, locking the door behind them. 

"Where's the package?", Dean asked, looking around the room. 

"There is no package", Jon shrugged, "I just wanted to ask you two a few questions"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, both of them reaching for the guns at their waste but before they could, Jon had spoken again. 

_"Now, what happened to the two of you?",_ Jon asked, his brown eyes taking on a bright green color, and there was the distinct sound of a tape player turning on as the two brothers began to spill their life story. 

* * *

Sam and Dean finished telling Jon their story more than an hour later. They both snapped out of their stupor and stared at the man in front of them. 

"What the hell was that?", Dean asked angrily. 

"I took your statement", Jon told him, his eyes going back to their normal brown. Sam reached for the flask he carried with him and threw the water in it at Jon's face. 

The man was shocked and spat the water out of his mouth. He frowned and wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket, then took his glasses off to wipe them clean. 

"Why did you do that?", He asked, gesturing with his glasses. 

"If you're not a demon, then what are you?", Dean asked, ignoring Jon's question completely. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man in front of him. 

"Well, I don't actually know, I'm like a human, but little bit to the left, if that makes sense", Jon said. 

"It doesn't", Sam told him. Jon sighed. 

"Look, I'm not planning on hurting you, I just wanted a snack and you two were perfect", He told them. 

"What does that even mean?", Dean asked, have a gun still pointed at Jon. 

Jon began to explain what he was as well as he could. Once he was done he frowned. 

"I am sorry about making you relive all of that though, I just couldn't help it", Jon told them, "Though I have a feeling your stories are going to keep me full for a while"

"Glad we could help", Dean said sarcastically. All three of them were quiet for a while before Sam spoke up again. 

"Wait, you can make anyone you want tell you the truth?", He asked, Dean looked up catching his brother's train of thought. 

"Pretty much, there's a few exceptions, but yes", Jon told them, "Do you want me to ask someone something for you?"

"We might", Sam told him, "How long are you planning on being in the country?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow, my flight takes off in the morning", Jon told them. He looked sorry when he said it, knowing it wasn't what they wanted to hear. 

"Well, will there be anyway to get ahold of you?", Dean asked, he was not going to let Jon go after what he did, not without getting something out of it.

"I can give you my phone number", Jon suggested, "Do you have any paper?"

"Yeah", Sam said pulling a small notebook from his pocket and a pen along with it. Jon took it wrote down four phone numbers. 

"The top one's my cell, the second one's my office number, the third one is for one of my colleagues his name's Martin, tell him you're looking for me", Jon said giving them the notebook back. 

"And the last one?", Dean asked. 

"That's the number of my friend Georgie, it's only in case the others don't work", Jon told them, there was a cautionary tone in his voice, warning them against using the number. 

"Alright, well, we'll be going now", Sam said, standing up and walking towards the door. 

"Yep, by Jon, we'll see you soon, probably", Dean said. 

"Tonight",Jon muttered. 

"What was that?", Sam asked. 

"Nothing. Have a goodnight you two, and sweet dreams", Jon said practically shoving them out the door. It was as he shut the door that he finally heard the tape recorder shut off. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not the last time they'll talk 
> 
> Tumblr: @needscaffeine


End file.
